


impossible to stop kissing you

by smittentj



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: BIG kissing, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, aged up a lil bit bc make-out, but it's not crazy calm down, cyrus calls tj BABE im-, im sorry i'll never say that again, it's so fluffy but like intensely, our boys can KISS i stg-, see it's funny because im a kissing virgin, sleepover, they're like 16-17 in this just saying, tj basically says frick it lmao, what a yolo moment tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittentj/pseuds/smittentj
Summary: “Can I kiss you right now?” My head snaps up at his question and I’m just looking at him, my eyes wide with disbelief. He’s staring intensely at me, his face unreadable. The room is almost silent, the only sound our breathing.





	impossible to stop kissing you

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i haven't written anything in over two months but here i am lol // leave kudos :) // this is the first time i've written in a WHILE so bear with me // y'all HAVE to listen to Grace by Lewis Capaldi

It’s a warm Saturday night in the middle of the summer, and TJ is at my house. We’ve been in the basement playing video games, watching movies, teasing each other, simply talking for hours on end. We’ve done this for years, had hundreds of nights like these. 

This one feels different. TJ seems different. He seems tenser, more conscious of his actions, of what he says. It seems like there’s been something on the tip of his tongue all night, and we’re both just waiting for him to release it into the air. 

We’ve been talking for about an hour, but it’s silent now. The air is tense, and I have no idea what he’s thinking. Usually, I can tell at least a little bit, but right now, he seems unpredictable. I can feel his eyes on me as I fidget with my fingers, picking at my nails.

“Can I kiss you right now?” My head snaps up at his question and I’m just looking at him, my eyes wide with disbelief. He’s staring intensely at me, his face unreadable. The room is almost silent, the only sound our breathing. 

He hasn’t stopped looking at me, studying my shocked eyes. It’s like our eyes are trapped, glued to one another. He bites his lip just barely, his nervous energy traveling through the room. He’s completely vulnerable. I should say something, but it’s like my brain is on mute. 

He’s still staring, but his eyes look more closed off, like the magic behind them is retreating. I know he’s scared. I am, too. -Yes-, I want to say. -Please-. 

Finally, his eyes fall towards the ground, and I snap out of my trance. I breathe, the air coming in slowly, and my pupils lock on his lips; his perfect, pink lips. I make a decision. 

I hold my breath, I lean forward, and I press my lips to his. 

He stills for a moment, and then he’s kissing me back, kissing me as if he’s been dreaming of this for an eternity. I have. His lips taste like mint, probably from the gum he was chewing when he arrived. I place my hand gently on his cheek, and he lets go. 

He melts into the kiss, melts onto my lips. His hands are combing through my hair, locked in the strands as my free hand rests on his waist. My thumb brushes against his cheekbone, and he leans into the touch. 

Our lips fit perfectly together, and I didn’t know anything could feel this perfect. It’s sweet, gentle, loving, desperate, clumsy. It’s filled with love, with want, with fire, and I didn’t know it was possible for something to be so soft and so intense at the same time. I also didn’t know how difficult it would be to stop kissing TJ Kippen. 

Nobody prepared me for the feeling of his fingers combing through my hair, for the softness of his lips, for the brushing of our noses. Nobody told me that mapping out his mouth would make me feel high. Nobody told me how disappointing it would be to remember that humans need oxygen. 

I pull away to breathe, but he chases my lips, drawing me back in as I exhale. I smile into the kiss, my heart speeding even faster as he mimics the movement of my lips. 

Our mouths part, only for him to bring me back in. The kisses become shorter, until we’re just giving each other pecks. He gives me one last kiss, his lips slow and sweet like honey. 

Our breathing is ragged as our lips part, and I can’t help but grin when I hear TJ breathe out a relieved laugh. He rests his forehead against mine, the air mingling in between our lips as we breathe. I finally work up the ability to part from him. 

I open my eyes to the view of an angel. His eyes are intensely green, sparkling as he looks at me through his gorgeous eyelashes. 

My breath catches in my throat as I stare back at him, as my pupils flit to his swollen lips, to his reddened cheeks, to his messy hair. His freckles seem more visible now, and the sight is almost too much for me. 

We smile at each other, driving him to look down. His eyes find their way back to mine, and I chuckle. His laughter soon follows mine, the sound quiet, heavenly. I feel TJ’s fingers interlock with mine, and I squeeze his hand gently. 

“That was a yes, in case you were wondering,” I say, causing the corners of his lips to turn up in a smirk. 

“Was it? I couldn’t tell,” he remarks, laughing as I punch him playfully with my free hand. He laughs harder, catching my wrist when I when I go to repeat my movement. 

He pulls me in once again, placing my hand at the back of his neck so that my arm hangs over his shoulder. My other arm moves to the same position as his hands find my waist. He pulls me against him on the couch, our lips moving in sync with one another.

I giggle against his lips as he kisses me. I’m pretty sure I could do this forever. It’s literally impossible to stop kissing him. I have no idea how long we’ve been kissing, but I never want it to end. 

Unfortunately, I know we have to go to bed soon, or he’ll be cranky in the morning. I half-heartedly push against his chest, speaking against his lips. 

“TJ, we have to go to sleep!” I giggle, smiling as his kisses become only slightly less urgent. He whines childishly, whispering in between kisses. 

“Cyrusss,” he whines.

“I know, Babe.”

“You have-” he kisses me.

“-no idea-” Another kiss.

“-how hard it is-” Another kiss.

“-to stop kissing you,-” Another kiss.

“-Goodman”. Another kiss.

I grab his face so I can ask him a question, one that I’ve been wanting to ask for almost as long as I’ve known him. He pouts at the absence of my lips on his, and my heart swells. 

“Be my boyfriend?” He kisses me desperately in response, whispering ‘yes’ with each kiss. 

I kiss him to make up for all that lost time. I kiss him because of the feeling of ecstasy that floods in with each touch of our lips. I kiss him because he’s TJ, and I’m Cyrus, and I’ve never been more attracted to someone, more in love with someone. 

We fall asleep on the couch that night, his arms wrapped around me as if to tell me that he’ll never let me go. Finally, I have him. Finally, I can kiss him, hold him, love him, without being scared that he doesn’t feel the same way. 

And, for once, I know I would rather be awake than sleeping; everything is finally better than when I’m dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys didn't hate the fic lol // leave kudos & comments and i'll try to write more soon


End file.
